Goddess of Destruction
by Envy's Love
Summary: Kagome is the Goddess of Destruction. Such at summaries. Rated T but might go up. KagSess


**Hello! this is may secon fanfic and is a Kag/Sess fic so if you don't like this paring (coughKikicough)don't read. But if you're like me and a Kag/Sess freak please read.**

**Disclamer:Rumiko Takahashiown'sInuyasha and not me. IfI owned Inuyasha Kagome would fall in love withSesshomaru and not Inu because we allknow thatKagomeand Sesshomaru are ment to be and Inu is a two-timeing baka!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Why She Was Different

All my life people said I was different, especially the kids at the orphanage. All the boys would make fun of me, tease me, play mean tricks on me, and the older boys would bully me. Even the girls didn't like me, they would tell the couples who where looking to adopt a kid stories about me that weren't true so the couple wouldn't want to pick me. Then, on the night of my fifteenth birthday they dyed my hair pink. Then one day I skipped my sewing class and went to the village, that's where I got my ears pierced. I didn't need money because the villagers were scared that I might use black magic on them if I didn't get want I wanted. Let's just say that Nakuji-sensai (he's the orphanage owner) wasn't happy. I would think about why I was here or does my life have any meaning? I just wanted my life to change; t wanted to have a meaning in life. I want to know who I am and why I'm so different from everyone, and I wanted to have some adventure. I didn't know that my wishes would soon come true, but they did on that one stormy July day.

_July 7th, 1471_

"Man, it's really raining out there," said a girl with curly black hair.

"Do you think that witch Kagome has something to do with this," said a boy with brown hair, looking at a girl who was at the other end of the room.

She was wearing an old brown kimono that was ripping at the bottom and sides. Her hair was black and braded with the tips dyed pink and she had sapphire eyes.

"Witches can do that you know," said the brown haired boy.

"Kagome! Is this your doing?" yelled a group of girls.

The girl called Kagome looked up from the book she was reading that was about all kinds of demons and mythical beasts and shook her head no. All of a sudden, the wind outside picked up, and the front doors of the orphanage burst open, and then there was a flash of lightning. All the kids screamed in shock and when the light from the lightning bolt died away, there stood a man. He then walked into the orphanage. He looked to be about twenty years old and had lightning bolt tattoos on his face. He was wearing lots of armor. He looked around the room until his eyes landed on Kagome.

"You," he said to Kagome in a low voice that sounded like thunder. "You're who I'm looking for. You are the god of destruction."

"What?" was all that Kagome could say.

"You are the god of destruction. Your aura is pink with black strips snaking around you. The pink in your aura means you are a miko, the black means you are the god of destruction," said the man in armor as he walked over to Kagome. "I was ordered by my lord to look for and bring him the god or destruction," said the man.

"How can I be a god? I'm human, see, I have flesh, I bleed, and I can die. I'm no god," said Kagome.

"The god of destruction is a god that is deep within a person or animal and that person or animal will have the power of the god, and for you it is the power of destruction," said the man.

"I still don't get it?" said Kagome.

"If you follow me, my lord will help you understand," said the man in armor as he took Kagome's hand and led her out the door into the rain. "Hold on tight. We don't want you to fall now do we?"

Kagome held on to the man like he said. Then there was a flash of lightning and the man jumped into the sky.

"You're not human are you?" asked Kagome as she held on for dear life as they where flying through the stormy sky.

"No, I'm a thunder demon and my name is Rai. What's your name?"

"It's Kagome, and by the way is your lord a demon too?"

"Yeah, he's a dog demon and the Great Lord of the Western Lands."

"What's this so called Great Lord of the Western Lands like?"

"Well…he is very powerful. Has all most no sense of humor, as far as I have seen, he's like any other male too…well sort of, and if I were you I'd stay on his good side because he has one hell of a temper. But past all that deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deeeep down there's a big puppy waiting to be loved."

"He must be an okay guy, can't wait to meet him."

"He has a sister too, she's a really nice girl; maybe you two will become friends. Oh we're almost there."

After some time they came to a big castle. Rai landed on one of the balconies. He then walked into the room put Kagome on the bed and started to take his armor off.

"W-what a-are you d-d-doing?" said Kagome nervously as Rai took off his armor.

"I'm just taking my armor off and nothing more. You put this armor on and wear it all day, and you'll start to sweat in places that you never knew could sweat."

As he finished taking his armor off, Kagome got a good view of his body. He had big biceps, a muscular chest, and by the way his pants fit he had good muscular legs.

"If you don't mind staying here I'm going to change into clean clothes and wash some of this sweat off me and then we can find you a room to stay the night in. With that said he disappeared into the other room.

'I wonder if I'm going to live here the rest of my life?' thought Kagome as she laid down on Rai's bed and looked up at the ceiling. 'Is my life going to be better or worse? Some people say things get worse before they get better. I just hope this lord doesn't think I'm a worthless human and take me back to the orphanage. If he wants to do that he should just have me killed, my life has no meaning anyway.'

As she was thinking she didn't know that she started to cry, and the more she thought that she might die without knowing her meaning in life, the harder she cried. Then she started to think about the orphanage and the kids that hated her and did all those mean things to her. All those tears that she never shed came out and before long she fell asleep.

"The poor girl cried herself to sleep. Well I think it will be rude to wake her up to find her a room," said Rai as he put Kagome under the covers. "Sleep well Kagome, for tomorrow well be a hard day for a human." He then got some blankets to lay on the floor, laid down and fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

Kagome was having a nice dream about flying over the Pacific Ocean when something started to shake her. With all the shaking that was going on her dream self started to fall toward the ocean, but before she hit the water she woke up.

"About time you got up. You don't want to miss breakfast do you? You're going to have a big day today and you don't want to have an empty stomach," said Rai as he pulled the covers off of Kagome. "Follow me please."

"What are we doing after breakfast?" asked Kagome as she followed Rai down the hall.

"After breakfast you're going to get a bath and change into new clothes," said Rai as he opened two wooden doors and inside was a room with rows and rows of tables. "This is where the less important guests and the castle guards eat. After today you will eat your breakfast with the lord. Now go sit down and keep your head down, don't make any eye contact with any one, and if they start to talk to you or say some nasty things ignore them, okay?"

"Okay," said Kagome as she sat down where Rai told her to. Rai then went into the line to get their breakfast.

"Hey, it looks like Rai has a new girlfriend," said one of the guards behind Kagome.

"No it can't be a new girlfriend because Rai never goes for humans, but if I were him I'd change my mind," said the guy next to the first guy who spoke.

"Yeah, just look at her. I wonder what her body looks like under those clothes?" said the first guy.

"Why don't you go and find out for yourself Masa," said the second guy.

"You're right Haruko she's not my girlfriend, but I don't think Masa will get his wish because she belongs to Lord Sesshomaru," said Rai as he came back with their food.

He then sat down and gave Kagome a bowl of oatmeal and some juice.

"Here is some milk and honey for you to put on your oatmeal," he told Kagome.

"You mean to tell me that this little human girl is the god of destruction?"

"More like the goddess of destruction to me," said Masa looking at Kagome up and down. "And she's one hell of a goddess, too."

"If you two don't mind we would like to eat and get out of here so she can get a bath and then I can present her to Lord Sesshomaru."

"I bet you did this so you can get on Sesshomaru's good side didn't you Rai," said a girl demon that looked about the same age as Rai.

She had white hair with black strips in it. Her skin was a tan color and like her hair had black strips, and her eyes were a beautiful gold color too.

"Very funny, but Sesshomaru just came up to me and said he wanted me to find the god of destruction," said Rai as he ate his breakfast. "Kagome this is Kagawa, she is a tiger demon and she will take you to your bath and help you change your clothes…Is that all your going to eat?"

"Uh-hum," was all that Kagome could get out.

"Okay, Kagome if your done please come with me," said Kagawa as she grabbed Kagome's hand and started to pull her over to the door.

Kagome looked at Rai with eyes that said she didn't want to leave him.

"It's all right Kagame, you will see me after you get your clothes changed, and don't be scared of Kagawa, she's my best friend and she won't hurt you," and with that said Kagome was led down another hall. They walked till they got to a sliding door, when Kagawa opened it hot team started to pour out.

"Now you, my dear, get into the hot spring," said Kagawa as she took of her clothes.

She then got into the hot water. Kagome started to take off her clothes and followed Kagawa. When she got in, Kagawa started to pour water over her head.

"Um…I can do this myself you know," said Kagome as Kagawa put shampoo on her head and started to wash Kagome's hair.

"Yeah I know you can do this, but you look like you where under a lot of stress, so just relax and enjoy this…What's with the pink hair tips?"

"The girls at the place I was at dyed my hair pink when I was asleep six months ago. I t will be gone in two more months."

"Poor thing, hold you breath please," said Kagawa and she dunked Kagome under the water to rinse the shampoo out of her hair.

After that she started to wash Kagome's body.

"Go dry off and I'll be back with your new clothes," said Kagawa as she put her clothes back on. Kagome was done drying off when Kagawa came back with her clothes.

"What kind of kimono is this?" said Kagome as she was done putting it on. "The shoulders are too loose."

"That's because you're wearing it wrong. Your suppose to wear it on the shoulders, that's why it's called a shoulder kimono."

"But it shows one of my weird birth marks," said Kagome pointing to the mark that was just above her breasts.

"Lord Sesshomaru wants you to wear that so he can see that you aren't a fake. After today you can wear whatever you want. Now let's see what we can do with your hair."

After some time they finally found a hairstyle that they liked and went to meet up with Rai.

"Well what do we have here? Two very beautiful ladies, I take it," said Rai as Kagome and Kagawa walked up the hall. "So are you ready to see Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome?"

"Yeah, but I'm a little bit nervous."

"There is nothing to be nervous about, just think of him as a big puppy. Now give me your hand," said Rai.

He then grabbed her hand and took her down a big long hallway. At the end of the hallway were two sliding doors with two big guards on both sides.

"Those two guards are dragon demons. They always follow Lord Sesshomaru around," said Rai as he stopped in front of the two demons. He nodded to them both and said, "I have found the god of destruction to show the Lord."

The two guards opened the door and nodded. As they walked though, the guard on Kagome's side winked at her, and when they where pasted the doors closed. Kagome then looked up at the front of the room and there he sat the demon, The Great Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have found the god of destruction," said Rai as he bowed to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was the most handsome guy that Kagome had ever seen. He had long white hair that was pulled back into a loose braid. On his face he had two blood red strips on both cheeks and his wrists, and a dark purplish-blue crescent moon on his forehead. His eyes where a bright gold. The only thing that he was lacking was emotion.

"I think you mean goddess," said Sesshomaru. "Bring her up here so I can look at the mark."

Rai walked Kagome up in front of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru then looked at her one birthmark on her chest.

"Good, that one is real. Now how about the other marks?"

"Other marks? What other marks? You just told me that the god of destruction had an aura that had black strips in it and a mark on the chest," said Rai.

"He means the marks on my arms and legs," said Kagome as she showed Sesshomaru the other marks.

"Yes, that was a test," said Sesshomaru. "I wanted to make sure that you got me the right thing and not something dressed up. But I seems you found the right one, and for that I am glad."

"Hey, what are friends for?" said Rai.

"Anyway, Shigure will you please get the collar," said Sesshomaru.

"Yes my lord," said a demon with black hair.

He wasn't gone long when he came back with a small box. He then handed the box to Sesshomaru who opened it. Inside was a purple leather collar that had a black jewel in the middle and on the jewel was the symbol on Kagome's chest. Sesshomaru then reached up and put it around her neck.

"What does this do?" asked Kagame playing with the jewel.

"That collar will help suppress your powers so we won't have any accidents,  
said Sesshomaru.

"What do you mean by accidents?" asked Kagome glaring at the emotionless lord.

"If you didn't have that collar on and didn't know how to control your powers, you could kill a lot of innocent people," said Sesshomaru glaring back at her.

"What do you mean by not being able to control my powers?" asked Kagome.

"Your powers of destruction are formed by your emotion. If got angry when someone called you a bitch you could probably tarn that person and anything around you into a pile of ash. If you got really angry when someone tried to take advantage of you, you could destroy the whole village and maybe some parts of the forest around it. So you see, you need to be trained so this won't happen. That is why you are to wear the collar until you can handle your powers on your own," said Sesshomaru. "Now Rai will show you to the room that you will be staying in."

With that said Rai lead Kagome out of the room and into yet another hallway. They walked for some time before Rai stopped at a sliding door.

"This will be your room Kagome. Someone will come and get you for lunch then Lord Sesshomaru will show you around the castle," said Rai as he opened the sliding door for her. "I will see you soon okay." Once Kagome was inside he then closed the door leaving Kagome all alone once more.

* * *

**So how did you like it? Please reviwe and tell me.**


End file.
